Persona 3 : Naruto Files
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: 8 years ago, an enigmatic demon bringing a message to Naruto of the prophecy of the Fall. He was given a task : to make sure Minato Arisato sealed Death according to the prophecy.


**Persona 3: Naruto files**

**By: MrKyuubi**

**Disclaimer:** I will never, ever, own Naruto….and I will also never own Persona 3….I only own Persona 3 and Persona 3 Fes game disc which I buy with my own money….So, you can't sue me!

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto's POV…. **

My name is Naruto Uzumaki….at least that's what people know about me. What they don't know is the fact that I'm the son of the late Minato Namikaze, founder of the famous Leaf Technology Research Company. Since I'm just an illegitimate child, I will never be able to inherit my father's legacy, even though I am the oldest child.

My grandfather, Jiraiya, is the one who runs the company for the time being. I can never imagine that I would be the illegimate child of one of the richest people in Japan. When I met my father's wife, Misaki Namikaze, I was surprised that she would accept me as her son since I am an illegimate child. This makes me happy since my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died when I was a child. I am 17 years old right now. I went to Musashi Senior High School and this is my last year at that school. I have three siblings from my father's marriage with his wife.

The first one would be Miyuki Namikaze. She's the first daughter and the second child after me. She is 16 years old and went to Shirayuki Senior High School in Tokyo. She is also has a very short temper and likes to act like boy.

The second one is Ayumi Namikaze. She's the second daughter and also very feminine, unlike her elder sister, who is a bit of a tomboy. She is 15 years old and went to Shirayuki Junior High School.

The last one is Ryu Namikaze. He is probably the most active out of all of us. He is 14 years old and likes Karate. He went to Sakura Junior High School and, despite his age, is the captain of the Karate club in his school. I have soft spot for him since he is my youngest siblings. He is also a Gundam model freak.

Before moving in to my family house, I lived in a very crappy apartment that my mother left me before she died and to support my school fees, I have to do multiple part-time jobs. This causes me to have short time to study everyday but, thanks to my ability to remember things in a single glance, I just need to read a book one time and I remember the whole thing until I die.

Even though I was able to live with my family peacefully, there are many family members who didn't like me and will do anything to make sure I will never get my father's inheritance, and that includes killing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7****th**** April 2001….Friday….7.00 pm….Naruto's bedroom….**

Naruto was just studying on his bed while listening to his MP3 when….

"Oniichan! Come down! The food's ready!" yelled Miyuki from downstairs

"Okay! I'll be there in a flash!" yelled Naruto

Naruto then looked at his mother's picture and say

"Wish me luck, mom."

**3 minutes later….at the dining room**

After Naruto joined them, they eat the food in front of them. Miyuki interrupted Naruto by asking him.

"Oniichan, what kinds of girl do you like?" asked Miyuki making Naruto almost choked his food

"*cough* what?" Said Naruto

"I said what kinds of girl do you like?" asked Miyuki….again

"Hmm….I like someone that has a feminine side and also gentle to other person. But I doubt I will find my dream girl." Said Naruto as he swallowed the Miso soup

"I see….So then, do you have someone in mind?" asked Miyuki, grinning

"Nope….." Said Naruto

"Miyuki! Naruto! Don't talk while you eat!" Said Mrs. Namikaze

"Yes mom/Madam!" Said Miyuki and Naruto at the same time

"Now, now, Naru-chan….You can always calls me as your mother." Said Mrs. Namikaze

"As you wish Ma….I mean mother" Said Naruto, smiling

The family then finished the dinner and went back to doing their stuff. What happened tonight will burn in the memory of the Namikaze family.

**Midnight…..Naruto's bedroom….**

"_Naruto….Naruto….Naruto."_ Said a mystery voice, making Naruto awaken from his sleep

"Who the…." Said Naruto as a figure appear beside his bed

"_BOO! Hahaha….Surprise, surprise."_ Said the figure who looks just like Naruto except more paler and much younger

"…?! You're me! What is the hell going on here?! " Said Naruto

"_Now, now, Naruto. You don't remember me, do you? *sigh* I'm so disappointed, Naruto_._" _

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, as he was still in shock

"_Me? I have no name. But, you can call me Yomi. Now, I will tell you reason why I appear before you." _Said the Naruto look alike

"……" Naruto just stay silent, as he glared at Yomi

"_In 8 years after now, there will be a catastrophe at Gekkoukan High School. This brings back to the reason I'm here. I am here as a messenger for a man named Igor. He wants you to help a boy named Minato Arisato."_ Said Yomi

"Why the hell would I do that?!" yelled Naruto

"_Because….You have been chosen by the Demon God Kyuubi, The Destroyer of Realms, to make sure Minato Arisato sealed the Death."_ Said Yomi

"Kyuubi? Demon? What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Naruto

"_You are the eyes of the Demon God Kyuubi….You must fulfill your destiny. Farewell, Naruto."_ Said Yomi as he disappeared in a pool of darkness

"What the…"Said Naruto before he suddenly felt pain in his chest

Not too long after, an explosion happens near the kitchen. Everyone in the household rushed to the kitchen.

"What the…." Said Naruto before he was sent flying by a giant fist

"Oniichan/Naruto!" yelled his family members

"**Where is HE?! I must destroy him!" **yelled the thing that punch Naruto

The family couldn't help but shocked when they see the monster that sent Naruto flying. It stood at 9 feet tall and has a mask for. The monster noticed Naruto's family and said one thing.

"**Humans….I shall devour you all!" **Said the monster before chasing Naruto's family**  
**

"NO!!" yelled Naruto making the monster noticed him

"**You….The chosen of the Demon God Kyuubi….I shall destroy you!" **yelled the monster as he beat Naruto into pulp

Naruto felt that his conscious is slipping for taking quite a beating as he thought one thing.

"_Please….Anyone….Help" _thought Naruto as he closes his eye

"_**I will help you, master."**_ Said and unknown voice

Naruto then felt pain all over his body as he stood up and yelled in a deep voice.

"ARGHH!!!" yelled Naruto as an unknown being materializing behind his back.

"_**Everything has an end….I am Grim Reaper, the Death Bringer."**_ Said the being behind Naruto

"_**Your command, my master?" **_asked the death bringer

Naruto only said two words. "Crush him!"

"_**As you commanded, master" **_Said the death bringer as he attacks the monster with his giant scythe

Naruto's family who were watching nearby can't never what they are seeing. They watch as another weird creature appeared out of nowhere helping Naruto to fight the monster.

"_**Soul Cutter" **_the Grim Reaper cast a spell at the monster, killing it, before he disappear into Naruto's heart

"Thank goodness it's over…."Said Naruto as he fall unconscious

"Naruto!" yelled his family as they rushed to his side

**One week later….21****st**** April….Hospital….**

Naruto woke up and noticed that Mrs. Namikaze was sleeping beside his bed.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto

Mrs. Namikaze woke up and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun! You're finally awake! All of us were so worried about you! The doctor said you sustain heavy injuries and was supposed to wake up after three days but you were still in comatose state until now." said Mrs. Namikaze as she cried on his shoulder.

"Mother….Is everyone okay?" asked Naruto

"Yes….we're fine, except you." Said

"Thank goodness" Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun….We saw what happened that night….What is the thing that attacked us that night?" Said Mrs. Namikaze, worried of her son's safety

"I don't know….The only thing I remember is falling unconscious after the monster beat me continuosly." Said Naruto

"You don't remember anything?" asked Mrs. Namikaze

"No….I-" Naruto then hold his head as felt an incredible pain in his head.

"I remember now….I remembered everything…The Grim Reaper, the monster I remember it all." Said Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8 years later….**

**Naruto's POV….**

Back then, I was still naïve about everything. When I was released from the hospital, the Kirijo group's head Takeru Kirijo(I forgot his name) greet me. I was so shocked since a known man have come to see me but also greet me. The man then brought me to the Kirijo Group HQ and told me everything. He told about Personae and Dark Hour. He also told me that only the Persona-users can fight the thing called Shadow, like the thing I fought a week before. He was surprised that I manage to call out my Persona without an Evoker, the thing needed to summon a Persona. Takeru Kirijo then said that my family has the potential to be Persona-users since they remembered anything that happened that night.

After explaining everything to me, Takeru Kirijo asked me to join his shadow killing group group in exchange that he will pay for all the damaged that the monster did to my house. After thinking about it, I agree. He then told me to sign a contract and told me that I will be contact by him. I talk about it with my stepmother and she told me that it is my choice to begin with.

It's funny how times pass so fast. It's been 8 years since the incident and now I'm being transferred to Gekkoukan High as a P.E teacher. My sister is now the head of the Leaf Technology Research Company. I still remember what Yomi told me that night. It seems that the boy Minato Arisato is in my class. Since they cannot find a place for me to live, the Kirijo Group assigned me to the dorm where his daughter lives with other Persona-users. I was so surprised when I find out that I will be living with Minato Arisato under the same roof. I started to walk toward the dorm when the Dark Hour arrived. A group of shadows surrounds me to eat my mind. I smiled aimed the Evoker on my head before I pulled the trigger. Grim Reaper then cast the "Pool of Darkness" spell on the shadows causing them to be absorbed by my Persona.

After the fight is over, I continue to walk toward the dorm while listening to some music from my custom made MP4 player. When I arrived there, Takeru Kirijo's daughter, Mitsuru Kirijo, was waiting for me and brings me to my room. After entering my room, I jumped to the bed and let the sleep takes me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**26****th**** April 2009….Sunday….6.00 am....The Dorm**

Naruto woke up and went to the toilet. When he got out of the toilet he met Akihiko Sanada, who then backhanded him.

"Wha…." Said Naruto since he was still a bit sleepy

"Heh….You pick the wrong dorm to steal things, dude." Said Akihiko, smirking

"Akihiko! Release him this instance!" yelled Mitsuru as she rushed towards them

"What?! Release this thief?!" yelled Akihiko before he was silenced by Mitsuru's glare

"That is not a thief….It is one of my father's partner. Now, let him go!" Said Mitsuru

"Tch….Alright…." Said Akihiko as he let go of Naruto

"Damn….My hand hurts" Said Naruto as he hold his wrist

"I'm sorry for what he did to you, Mr. Namikaze. Apologize to Mr. Namikaze." Said Mitsuru

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Namikaze." Said Akihiko as he bow his head to Naruto

Naruto just laughed and said "Hahaha! Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, sir." Said Akihiko

"Aki, I want you to tell all of them to gather at the living room this evening." Said Mitsuru

"Roger." Said Akihiko before he went out

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you went outside, can you get back before 7.00 pm?" asked Mitsuru

"Of course, but why?" asked Naruto

"Nothing, I just want to introduce you to all the residence in this dorm." Said Mitsuru, smiling

"Oh I see. Alright then" Said Naruto cheerfully before he too went outside.

Naruto then went to an old bookstore near the Iwatodai station. As he was searching the books, a boy went inside the store.

"Ah…Minato-chan!" Said the owner of the bookstore

"_Minato? Minato Arisato?" _ Naruto thought when remembers what Yomi said years ago.

**Flashback….**

"_In 8 years after now, there will be a catastrophe at Gekkoukan High School. This brings back to the reason I'm here. I am here as a messenger for a man named Igor. He wants you to help a boy named Minato Arisato." Said Yomi_

"_Why the hell would I do that?!" yelled Naruto_

**End Flashback….**

"Excuse me, young man. Are you Minato Arisato?" asked Naruto

"Yes…But who are you, Mister?" replied Minato

"I am Naruto Namikaze, your new gym teacher." Said Naruto as he extend his hand to Minato

"Nice to meet you, sir" Said Minato as he shakes hand with Naruto

**Unknown place….**

"So, the wheel of Fate has finally started to spin…."Said an unknown woman

"Why are you interested in this guy? Tell me" Said Yomi

"His power is so strange….It's like nothing I've seen before….The power of a Death God is in his hand and he was the chosen of the Demon God Kyuubi to be his eyes" Said the woman

"I see….Well, he is indeed special." Said Yomi as he smiled

"But why Minato was the one fated to be the Great Seal, not Naruto?" Said the woman

"I don't know the answer to that question" Said Yomi

**To be continued….  
**

* * *

**Characters Bio:**

**-Naruto Uzumaki**

**Real Name:** Naruto Namikaze(This is the name he use for official matters)

**Birth Date: **10th October 1983

**Age:** 25

**Favored Weapon:** Gun and Knife

**Main Persona:** Grim Reaper

**Type of Persona:** Death Arcana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Minato Arisato**

**Real Name:** Minato Arisato

**Birth Date: **24th August 1992(I made up this one)

**Age: **16

**Favored Weapon:** Katana

**Main Persona: **Orpheus

**Type of Persona: **Fool Arcana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Mitsuru Kirijo**

**Real Name: **Mitsuru Kirijo

**Birth Date: **8th May 1991

**Age: **17

**Favored Weapon: **Rapier

**Main Persona: **Penthesilea

**Type of Persona: **Empress

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Akihiko Sanada**

**Real Name: **Akihiko Sanada

**Birth Date: **22nd September 1991

**Age: **17

**Favored Weapon: **Hand Gloves

**Main Persona: **Polydeuces

**Type of Persona: **Emperor Arcana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Yomi**

**Real Name: **Yomi

**Age: ? **(He looks like Naruto's age)

**Favored Weapon: **Demon Sword

**Main Persona: **None

**Type of Persona: **None

* * *

**Author note: **I'm very sorry to say that all my other stories will be on hiatus (how long? I don't know). It is not my wish to put my other stories on hiatus, but it is because I had an accident which has caused my two fingers to get chopped and then reattached. I will try to update as soon as I can. Not to mention that it is hard to type with only one hand. Oh yeah, my sister will return in November.


End file.
